


Captive

by SidlinkTrash



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, So sorry if it gets boring, Sorry for the prologue, There's probably only going to have deep shit in the beginning, Violence, Will be listed as soon as I know what it'll be, major death, really gay shit, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidlinkTrash/pseuds/SidlinkTrash
Summary: Based on my Aquarium AU on tumblr. I'm not the best author in the world but I hope my writing is bearable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr by the same url and searchfor the aquarium AU in the tags! I mostly doodle the content and people will aak about headcanons! Feel free to drop an ask if you're curious!
> 
> Also I owe my thanks to nippleburgler on tumblr for helping me write the first part of this prologue. Reeaaaaally grateful for the gesture.

A century ago, the demonic beast from the name of Calamity Ganon was finally vanquished in order to save the entire land of Hyrule. We owe our thanks to the ancient second century old hero; the Hero of Time, our Champion of Hyrule. After waking from  hundred year sleep to find he has lost all of his memories, he set out on a journey to restore our Divine Beasts. Along the way he met what would be the new champions from the Gorons, Gerudo, Rito and Zora. One from each species rose up and took the place of their fallen predecessor. After gaining back his lost memories, the Hero of Time realized what he must do.

After the Hero sealed away Calamity Ganon with a sword older than him, peace was brought to the land of Hyrule, it was short lived however. The Hero met his demise on top of a mountain close to the Zora Domain, an arrow that shot through the sky and pierced his heart, killing him near instantly. Anger and blame had been quickly pushed onto the Prince of the Zoras, who denied ever laying a claw on him, claiming that he was witness to the murder. It was thought shortly after that a Rito shot the arrow, no other could achieve such intense precision. Anger and blame spread to the Rito shorty after, and soon the tension between the Zora and Rito built up very quickly, to the point where they threatened to declare war on each other. Tired of wars and conflict, the newly formed Hylian monarchy first stopped trade with the two warring domains, and years later, closed off all relations from them. Due to this, it is believed that the two kinds had faded from existence, either from the lack of material to survive or the two species brawled to death. It was theorized at one point that perhaps the two had reverted to a more animal side of them, living with nothing but their instincts.

Tragedy struck the monarchy decades after the Hero’s death when the Princess of Hyrule passed away fairly young. After her death, the monarchy made a transition to a democracy, and soon after a technology boom erupted in Hyrule, advancing the Hylians well beyond the neighboring domains of the Goron and Gerudo. With the rediscovery of technology such as the Sheikah slate and other ancient tools, Hyrule enjoyed a time of growth, which extended further due to a scientist creating a new slate of their own, starting a new era for the land. Soon, all that was left behind of ancient times were buildings such as Hyrule castle, preserved and remade into the acclaimed “Modern Generation” Museum.

A rumor spread among the scientific community that the Hero of Time would be reborn again in the year of the horse, under a blood moon one December night, the same night that he was killed many years before. Many scoffed and laughed at this, knowing the aging scientist who recreated the slate may have begun to lose his brilliant mind. He began to spread another rumor shortly after about the long dead princess returning, but nearly all had chosen to ignore him at that point.

But once again, a rumor was simply a rumor, even during one night in the year of the horse, at the middle of December, twins with golden streaks of hair were given birth from a rather poor family under a bleeding, shining moon.

 

* * *

 

 

The loud wheezing cough of the old Zora king echoed in the humid aired cave, Sidon’s hand grasping on tightly to his father’s. It had be almost half a decade since the people of Zora left their kingdom behind to ruins. Their only solution to this unfortunate crisis was to return to the ocean, where their ancestors from many centuries used to inhabit before acquiring oxygen as another method to survive. To think they had to revert back to the savage times made the prince’s stomach turn upside down, but the king’s orders were orders until now. Ever since they moved into the underground ocean cave, the conditions from the people of Zora had took its worse toll; the food supply was running low, their subjects were getting easily sick, the tools were almost of no necessity. Even children mortality became an issue as almost a quarter would die after a few weeks due to the unclean water their home supplied them. The thought sickened Sidon as all he could do was helplessly see his father’s people grow weaker and weaker each and every becoming generation. If this kept up, their kind would most likely perish in vain, only being history to the land of Hyrule.

Dorephan murmured something incomprehensible to Sidon’s ears. The Zora prince rushed closer to his dying father, concerned eyes towering the weak king.

“Father..?” He quietly inquired to his father, holding a tight grip on the other’s hand.

“Sidon, my most determined, strong son…” The king coughed, his eyelids barely standing up. “I surely won’t make it today. I will breathe my last and before I do… I lend you to be the new ruler of my people. Our people. You must lead them somewhere... Safer than this. I regret as a king to make this decision. I regret as a father for not looking after you as any parent should.”

“Father, please! Save your breath and your repentance for another time--”

“Sidon.” His father cut him along with another horde of coughing. “I won’t live. I need to tell my piece so I may rest in peace. And it is to you I give my crown. Please… bring greatness to our long legacy. Don’t allow any reversion. We must move, progress.” 

A weak chuckle escaped the dying king’s lips, his eyes brimming up in tears.

“I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much during the last century. I’ll finally see my beloved once more, perhaps alongside your sister…”

“Father, please!” Sidon helplessly cried out, but as soon as it was let out, Dorephan’s hand went limp, falling down on the caved floor submerged in unhealthy water. The king’s eyes reflected no more light, his head tilted to the side and his chest not rising.

The king was no more.

Muzu attempted to place a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, to which the prince quickly denied the gesture by pulling himself away. He stood up besides his father’s corpse, his expression being unreadable to the former council member himself.

“Prince..? Is something the matter? I have never seen you in this kind of silent distraught--”

“King.” He corrected the old Zora with a growl, before moving out from the location. “We have to locate a safer territory than this. This cavern has brought nothing but sickness. The provisions are going low, the material is feeble and mortality is becoming an issue for our descendants. We cannot stay here.”

“Sidon!” Muzu shouted. “You’re taking this responsibility too seriously--”

“As I should! The fate of the Zoras are in my hands, given by my father. I cannot disappoint or make things worse! Our best option is move somewhere else! It doesn’t matter if we have to become nomad for a temporary time lapse. We need clearer water, better material, herbs to cure -- there is no time to waste!”

Muzu was taken aback from the Zora’s aggressive tone and despite this, he was completely right. It was no surprise; he really was the son of Dorephan. He remembered the same passion and determination burning in the young one’s eyes. With a nod, the old Zora bowed to his new, along with a “yes, your majesty” before looking up to the new heir.

“Good, now round up our healthiest men and women. I will take any volunteers for the expedition.” The new king ordered, exiting the area with only the council member standing there, pausing before heading his way to where the population rested.

 

* * *

 

 

A crowd was assembled in the most spacious location of the cavern, the people giving each other skeptical looks before Sidon stepped on the highest platform. Their attention was soon brought back to the new king, still unannounced.

“My subjects… it is perhaps odd for you to see me ask for a small assembly, but there’s unfortunate news to be announced. My father, king Dorephan, recently passed away.” Gasps filled the room along with frantic words, such as what would happen to them. Sidon brought back their attention as he continued. “And as the son of the royal family, I was given by my father himself to become the new king, and I’ve already made my decision on what to do next.”

The crowd silenced itself in order to hear what choice the new ruler made.

“We are to leave this territory. But before we make that bold move, I am putting up a project for an expedition outside the extremities of our cavern. I will be leading the troop and I’ve gathered you all in hopes of any volunteers willing for the sake of our people. Even one volunteer will suffice for this mission. Or none. It doesn’t matter. If anything, this is an announcement from your king. I don’t want any vain sacrifices made by me. You all have every right to refuse.” There was another long silence only followed by quiet and incomprehensible whispers from the subjects. As soon as Sidon would finalize, one hand rose up from the crowd.

“I, Bulla, volunteer to serve the king and his subjects!” shouted a female Zora, still distinguished with a brute tone. People parted to see the source of the voice, and there was a red zora with similar characteristics to Sidon.

She was fairly short, her head tail resembling most likely to a bull shark and was considerably shorter than the average Zora, but all was made up with the absurd muscle physique she had. She was fit to become part of the royal guard, no doubt about it.

Sidon eyed at her with curiosity at first, only to chuckle and nod.

“Well then, Bulla. I’m certain you’re not someone who disappoints. Anybody else would like to assist?” The king shouted once more, and more hands began to rise. This surely made the Zora much more optimistic than before. He nodded and gave themselves a meeting point before dismissing their subjects. “That will be all. Thank you for your attention.”

Sidon stepped down from his platform, only to be met with a angry golden colored zora marched over to him, to which Sidon patiently waited for them to arrive. Another one followed behind, as if he were trying to talk sense into him, but the zora ignored.

Sidon seemed unfazed. If anything, he worn a disappointed look as the zora soon collided his much smaller hand on the king’s cheek. Thankfully there were no witnesses but from the zora trying to interfere with the other. Sidon only paused for a long period, waiting for the shorter one to speak.

“This is your first move as a king? Are you out of your mind?!” He finally shouted. “Our top priority was and is to make of most with our tools and attempt to make the conditions much safer if we want to move out!”

“Then how about you make the project with those willing to help?” Sidon dryly spat back. “If you so desperately want to waste the rest of our tools here before we officially head out, then do so, Zyle. Or you could fetch some provisions for the expeditions, which by we can already pinpoint isn’t the best source of feeding! We can forget reproduction in this location, barely any hatchlings make it through the third week. There’s nothing this place can bring. We have to move out.”

The Zora paused, hissing that the stinging sensation on his cheek as he placed a hand on top of it. He gave a piercing look at the golden Zora, to which to the other finally acted with fright, stepping back for a bit from the hostile look Sidon gave. It was unusual to see him this angry, to the point we could sense a violent urge coursing through him. But he held himself back, shaking his head while giving threatening eyes at his inferior.

“I should even punish you for going against my authority, furthermore harming me in any ways. You should be grateful that you are at my mercy. You do not want to end up like that last sea creature that almost invaded our territory to eat our eggs.”

Sidon growled at his last words, turning his heel and exited the area that left the two other zoras alone. Zyle, the zora that had assaulted the new king, growled and began stomping away from where Sidon left. The blue zora followed along, shaking his head.

“And there you go losing all your chances of winning him. Oh wait -- I remember now -- you never had the chance to begin with.”

“Oh, shut it, Fay! This isn’t like him to make such a big decision! Moving out all of the sudden? What’s he thinking?”

“Perhaps what’s best for our people. He’s the son of Dorephan. Any child of the king would feel pressured as soon as they’re given the crown as such dire times. Be logic, will you?”

“Still!” Zyle retorted. “I can’t help but feel as if something terrible is going to happen if he does leave, this day especially!” Fay could only scoff, rolling his eyes away from the zora.

“You and your imaginary gut feelings. Of course it will be risky. A few of the troops might end up wounded, even perished and the king did say that he will take full responsibility --”

“You know he won’t leave any Zora behind! His heart of gold will be his demise!”

“Yeah, yeah.We’ll see about that. Now get working for the other Zoras now, will you? You did say you would help them.” The blue zora only chuckled at his remark, leaving Zyle be in the spacious caved room.

_ And damn _ , the golden Zora thought to himself.  _ He’ll never stop after what happened. I pray for the goddesses that he’ll make it back into one piece. And perhaps, will he find his toothy grin in the arms of someone who can be here for him. _

 

* * *

 

Troops were lined up around the gaping entrance of their underwater sanctuary. They had assembled and already planned out their strategy. Sidon stood on the highest platform, resuming once more the strategy and how they’ll manage their divisions and alternatives if ever they were going to be assaulted by other sea creatures, perhaps twice their sizes. After a follow-up of a grand speech to represent their pride as a species, the Zora leapt, twisting and turning in the air before diving deep in the polluted water. The current was dull but easy to influence as first wave of volunteers jumped in the deep bay with equal elegance, catching up to their king and travelling the caved tunnel to the entrance. It was a rather cramped gateway, especially from what previously happened. An eel like creature had nearly invaded them. They were going after the eggs laid, but luckily Sidon had been there to stop.

A lot of casualty occurred that day and caused a big loss in the population. Speaking of which, as they continued, remaining corpses were still floating in the tunnel, few to which were hard to digest by looking; Either their limbs were missing or they were left disfigured. Even residue belonging to toddler Zoras were scattered. As Sidon looked back to see how they were; their faces were plastered with disgust, fear and regret. The only one seeming to look indifferent was Bulla. Truly, she had the same attitude of a Zora Soldier from way back.

They finally made their way out of the cave tunnel, now surrounded in the blue abyss known to them as the ocean. Sidon quickly gestured with his hands to disperse, and their curfew were to meet back at the cave entrance. Sidon’s troops were heading forward, the shade was turning to a shade of teal and corals that never were encountered before. They were getting near the salted ocean. The current was soon drifting towards the shore, yet they managed through it all nonetheless. There was no signs whatsoever of fresh provision for the next two hours. If anything, they found few species with purple to dark spots, which were similar to the ones they caught.

How bad did nature go after their absence?

Sidon stopped his tracks.  His small group did the same, rather confused before they swam up at the surface. They were still in the middle of the deep blue ocean, no signs whatsoever of healthy life.

“Your majesty?” A subordinate asked. “What do we do now? Clearly there’s nothing we can do over here--”

“Hold it.” The King cut him off, as he soon noticed a tiny spec from afar. He couldn’t properly pinpoint what was going on, but there was some rough agitating. And before any warning, the Zora king dipped back in the water, inspecting further ahead at full speed.

“Your majesty! It is far too dangerous!” One of them frantically shouted, soon catching up to him and finally discover what the Zora had his eyes on. A swarm of big fish going from the extend of red snappers and mackerel. All assembled up in a bunch. Mouth watering to those that were starving. The whole team inspected the fishes, even taking a bite. The flavor was by million times better compared with the ones they gathered. It was very obvious on what they had to do.

“We have to move here.” The King motioned with his hands to the group, all of them nodding with no doubt. “It's not deep nor shallow. We can reach to shore within half an hour with moderate speed to get the materials needed. Helps with the current heading to land. We need to meet up. Now--”

But before he could finish his sentence, a sharp, ballistic-like weapon nearly lodged itself to Sidon's shoulder at high speed. It only received a bundle of fish, hitting the coral floor and the sharp tool was nothing but a stick of fish kebab. Above loomed a silhouette of a solid shape, having no intention of stopping as another harpoon shot down and skimmed one of his troops. This wasn't a good sign.

“Retreat!” Sidon frantically signed to which the group responded with no hesitation. One got intrepid enough to snatch the harpoon covered in fish before quickly swimming away with his group. A swarm of harpoons, rained over them, all thankfully missing due to how quick and evasive they were under water.

Sidon stopped his tracks once more, all while dodging weapons drawing near him. If they kept on like this and they continued following, they would find their lair. He couldn't let that happen. He quickly drew a harpoon off the ground and aimed to what seemed to be the engines. Success. But it wasn't enough to slow the thing down. Sidon quickly then drew his weapon, leaping out from the water and landing on their ship.

His troops, still believing that their king was following, continued swimming back to safety.

The men -- hylians -- that were shooting down the ballistic weapons stopped their actions as soon as the Zora landed. They had a look of fear, yet of fascination at the specie in front of them. And how gigantic he was. But without thinking, they all took out their weapons and aimed at the Zora.

But before they could pull the trigger, Sidon quickly made his way to one of their men and knocked him out with the blunt of his weapon and then another. One panicked and began shooting a few rounds, all dodging the Zora. He disarmed the hylian, kicking him off the boat to meet another few dozen still on board. He fought off a few more, either knocking them out or off the ship until one took out a whip, grabbed him by the wrist and electrocuted him. Sidon shrieked in pain, dropping his saber and spazzing from the electric charge. A small silhouette loomed over, mumbling a curse under its breath.

As soon as the effect wore off and Sidon was attempting to look up, his face met the shadow’s weapon, quickly knocking him out cold. Unknown sounds began to surround him and seemed to produce a lot of wind. But soon the noise became faint, barely hearable to the Zora’s ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon’s eyes opened his lids with difficulty, his eyes blurred by a bright shade of blue. It didn’t took too long for him to process that he was submerged in water and a bandage covered the left side of his eye. Was his eye removed from there? He tore off the fabric off his face, his other eye having a hard time adjusting itself. Thank goodness it wasn’t the case. He looked around himself, from above and beneath just to get a better inspection to where he was. It felt cramped for his size, but he could estimate the diameter of wherever he was about  5 to 7 meters and for height… he’d say 20 meters maximum.

He pressed his hand against the cold glass, hoping to see anything through. The rest only looked dark, presumably because of the light shining above him. He swam around, soon noticing a device  unknown to him. He looked at it with confusion, poking a few times before he lost interest and swam above to explore some more. He seemed to recognize a grilled trapdoor, but there was no way whatsoever for him to open, no matter how much strength he used. It would all be in vain and would only exhaust himself.

He swam back to where he was, only to notice then the outside of his tank began to light up. He pretended to act unconscious yet again, yet left one eye discreetly open to see what was going on. Two individuals were going down some stairs, their silhouette still vague from afar and soon they circled the tank. Perhaps he was located in the center of the room.

One looked like to be an elder hylian, wearing a long beard and quite some grease to envelop him. Their attire was far more different the last time he's seen one of them. He seemed to be wearing two layers of shirt and an ornament tissue around his neck, just like Sidon's cravat. Where was it anyway? He couldn't shake the feeling of being lighter than usual… He decided to look over to the other and… he couldn't help but widen his eyes at them. Or should he say him. There was no doubt about one thing for sure;  he was hyliian as well. His golden locks attached by a ponytail, the side of his hair going down to the collarbone, his pointy ears decorated with small earrings.

He could vividly picture it. Him looking aimlessly at the giant field, his hair flowing softly with it. How beautiful he was. It was him and the quiet. His eyes closed to breathe in and soon he opened his eyes to face him once more.

Could it truly be him?


	2. Sealed Away

The tides were transporting him elsewhere all while he seemed to sink in the bottom. A smoke of red was rising up, the particles following the current when a big wave approached. His body felt cold yet soon got adjusted, even when he was going deeper in the freezing water enveloping his body. Why wasn't he moving? Well, he didn't lack oxygen. He was breathing perfectly fine. In fact, he felt calm, at peace, pleased on how this was going. And that smoke really knew how to make it prettier. The shade of blue got darker around him, and the teal above him soon began to dissipate in the gradient.

He wanted to smile at the ease he felt, but he couldn't for some reason. Why not? You could never appreciate something without smiling. Where was the fun to it? A little upset, he mentally rolled his eyes. Even they wouldn't move.

How numb was he anyways?

Before he could even figure out a hypothetical answer, a shadow quickly barged in the calm waves. Who dared to dive in his ocean bed? A tall figure. With long hair? No, a tail, similar to a shark’s. It seemed to be swimming at him and they opened their arms almost in a shrill of panic.

 

_ …. nk…. L…  in…. o… _

 

A voice echoed. Did it came from the silhouette, still a dozen meters away from him. It was rather strong considering they were in the middle of the ocean. He decided to listen to what the voice was saying.

 

_ … ink.. L… i….. k…. n...o….. o, no! _

 

No? Why were they saying no? It suddenly felt wrong being here. But how? What was the harm, or much more precisely,  where was the harm? The red smoke?

 

_ L… ink..  Link! N... o… no, no, no! **No!** _

 

They were calling out -- no --  _ he _ was calling out  for him. How  did he know his name? Who was he anyways? The figure approached, a shade of red beginning to form.

 

**_Link… Link! Link! Link, Lin--_ **

 

“Link! Wake up!” a woman shouted, smashing a red pillow against Link's face and instantly waking him up. He could only scream and fall off his bed, accidentally making few objects fall face first on him. He groaned in pain after having to brace for the last impact of his alarm clock until the said woman helped him off his feet. “From all Goddesses, you are hopeless. Did you get another of those nightmares.”

The woman in question was his twin sister Zelda. From crawling age, they had already grown a sense of attachment and could always depend on each other for no matter what. Link simply shook his head, and his twin could only tilt her head.

“Oh? It wasn't this time? What was it this time.”

“Ooooo… ceaaan. Ocean.” Link slurred, only to cringe at his own pronunciation. Goddesses above he hated the way he sounded. Why did have to have a speech impediment? Instead of describing in words, he explained in  sign language. Thankfully Zelda could fluently understand ASL. “ _ I was sinking in the ocean. Something tried coming at me and called to me. And then you woke me up. _ ”

“Sinking? That's terrifying. Weren't you scared?” his sister asked. Link only shook his head. “I see. Anyways, get dressed. You're gonna be late at the first day of your job. You're lucky I always wake up early. Jeez.”

His first day at his job! How could he forget? Right after graduating with his sister with a degree in marine biology at Kakariko-Impa University, Hyrule's Aquatic Research on Endangered Species (HARES for short) called him up for an interview and soon after, he got the job. It's been three weeks since the siblings moved in -- Zelda came along since her career was based on politics and deputy wise in chair government -- Hyrule City especially. Anxiously, Link quickly dashed to the bathroom getting himself clean and soon dressed up. It all happened nearly in a blink of an eye. Link finished slipping on his fingerless gloves and looked over his port. 30 minutes left. If he simply took transport from where he was, he might just make it in time. His sister walked behind, giving a small whack on the shoulder and passed him a cup of coffee.

“At least get something in your stomach. You don't want to go there with a whining one.” She huffed, to which Link rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and took a sip.

“ _ You sound like mom. _ ” He signed at her, causing her cheeks to puff up with a red face.

“That's because you act like a baby! If you don't have a parental figure, you won't be taking care of yourself! You're so reckless on your own!” Link nearly spat out his drink, but quickly swallowed it with angry eyes.

“ _ I'm not a baby! _ ” He complained, making Zelda laugh and shake her head. The Hylian boy rolled his eyes, finishing his cup with one big swig and lent back the empty cup to his twin.” _ I'll see you in the afternoon. Wish me luck. _ ” Zelda smiled, pulling her brother in a hug. It was one of those hugs you couldn't resist, to which Link melted in each contact. Link sighed softly, rubbing his face against her shoulder. That usually was his way of showing affection or saying “I love you” to someone, either platonically  or romantically. Though that second part never was fulfilled yet.

“Sigh, there goes my brother Link going at his job at the first day! Kids grow up so fast…” She faked a sob, and continued to laugh afterwards. 

“Hheeeeeeeyyy..!” Link whined, letting out afterwards a big grunt and packed up a few things before opening and slamming the door shut on Zelda. He could still hear his sibling go in a hysterical laughing fit, to the point she was slamming her fist on the ground and rolled around. And she wanted to manage her way to become prime minister. The Hylian shook his head, getting out from his apartment by going down a flight of stairs.

Today was going to be a very, very long day.

Traffic, loud noise coming from beeping cars, loud and talkative people to video games was all that Link could hear inside the bus station. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it in time. That’s how it was when you're too used to quick and efficient places like Kakarikoville. But considering how most of the population consisted on Sheikah villagers and barely any Hylian or Goron, there wasn't a lot to see. All but ordinary, good education, friendly neighbors. Overall no such thing as bad.

Hyrule City on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Not only that it was the most populated territory in the country itself, it was one of the most diverse; Sheikah, Goron, Gerudo and Hylian all lived in there. Even one of the Great Fairies began living there and served herself as a model to the daily magazine or commercial. The streets were always busy, everyone was practically working (aside from children of course) and what made the Hylian surprised was how… “connected” people were. He moved in with his sister for nearly a month and everybody he met already knew their name. He didn't even introduce himself nor his sister. He even wondered if they knew he had dysarthria. Oh well. He decided to drop off the nearest station, unable to wait any longer in the horde of vehicles. It didn't mean that the streets weren't crowding too, but from the Goddesses was it worth more. Maybe he should get himself a bike. He forgot to bring his own thinking it'd be unnecessary but was he wrong. The walk wasn't as bad either, that being in few areas. Along his way of walking, he saw a Hylian scream at a Gerudo. Something to do with going back to the desert where she belonged along with a rampage of insults from overall racial and offensive slang. It irritated him to the point he would've stopped mid tracks and call him out if he wasn't such a wimp and verbally disabled. 

After that painful charade he had to endure, the Hylian soon caught up to the conserved building now exposed as a museum. He was still a few streets far away from the place, but it was  _ huge _ . It was bigger than he imagined, far more intimidating than he previously remembered in the books. He felt a rush of excitement and anxiousness as he closed in, the emotions rolling down his stomach. He would be jumping all over if he wasn't stuck in the crowded current of people. The crowd of people began to dissipate, and soon after found the building attached to the ancient castle to Link's left; Hyrule's Conservative Aquarium, run by HARES. The sign was written above the building entrance, under the glass door for the public.

Link couldn't help but feel nervous at this point. His first day at his job. Featuring a disabled person such as he. Having to ask for directions the more coherent way possible.

His first day.

His stomach wouldn't stop from creating more knots than he already had in his stomach. He could probably vomit in front of the door for how anxious he felt. But he resisted the urge. He quickly swung the doors open, entering the huge building.

As expected, the building was fascinating. For a simple attraction, he was already welcomed with the acoustic sound of heels clacking on a white marbled floor influenced by the deep shades of blue painted from walls to ceiling accompanied with white accents or paintings of sea creatures and bubbles. Children were gathered, expecting their monitors and a guide to tour them. If anything, they looked bubbly, excited to be in this place. Link couldn't help but relate to that feeling, though concealing his own reasons as to why. The secretary desk was to the Hylian’s left, retrieving the tickets to the monitor and soon the small group marched at an open arched entrance.

There was only him left now. Before he could take a step, the secretary sat up from their chair, looking at him with bright eyes and gestured him to come. As Link did, the employee sat back down with a content look on their face.

“Welcome! You must be the new employee in the building. Link, was it?” So the rumors already spread about him here. The Hylian nodded to which the other clasped their hands together. “Wonderful! To go to the laboratory, take a sharp right after the saltwater biome and take the left when you see the sign of a blue whale. There's going to have a staff only door which leads to an elevator. Go to the basement floor aaand you're there! Sound good?”

The secretary said of this within a single breath, causing Link to look at them with wide eyes and tilted his head. The employee soon realized, gasping and suddenly acting frantic.

“R-right! This is perhaps your first time stumbling in this building! You don't even have a staff card!” They scrambled through their piles of paper, retrieving a pen and a map and scribbled a few things. “Here are the directions you must take! And please be patient, I'll do something real quick!”

They got off their seat once more and rushed their way to a door behind them. Link simply killed time by looking at the directions more thoroughly, seeing what was north and south and read the upcoming events in the attraction domain. Nothing special and besides, he probably won't be able to visit these events as he'll be too busy on research. Oh well. The secretary soon returned, tossing at him a white card with a code bar behind with “temporary” labelled at the front.

“This is your temporary pass.” They elaborated. “It has limited access and will expire within a week. As soon as you can, please visit me to get your official staff card. With that said, welcome to the research team!” They finished with a smile. Link nodded with a mouthed “thank you” before entering his way into the building.

The glass walls were filled in a teal hue, varieties of fish swimming in the artificial yet realistic looking biome for them to call home. He could recognize few of the species he studied back in university, and another few he had yet to discover. They were rather common, so there still wasn't that much to see. Until he got in the next corridor. Link's eyes were wide and sparkling as he saw a creature yet unknown, but with the most fascinating features yet. And slowly began to discover more. The Hylian couldn't help but hop around in place, squeaking excitedly. He felt like a kid all over again. He had to explore the whole place! It wouldn't hurt to either do it, right..? People would always end up slightly late in jobs anyways, especially for the ones in the first days. So that's what he did. He looked around the aquarium in awe as he discovered corner by corner splendid creatures, some even recently discovered and having its beauty match the atmosphere of their tanks. He and his family never had the luxury to go over fun places, so this was a small change for him that meant a lot in a way. What could you expect when you're born in a rather poor and dull ville covered up with bubbly neighbors? No pun intended.

He pretty much saw everything after this. From dolphins to angler fish, he concluded to go to his work station after this. Now where was he? As he reached for his back pocket to check, he couldn't find anything but his wallet and contacting port. No signs of maps anywhere. Great. He was lost now. There had to be something that could indicate where he was, right? He frantically paced around the room, hoping to find anything for directions. Nothing of it could be found. And this was supposed to be the largest aquarium in Hyrule! How will he be able to find his way back? He sighed in utter defeat and embarrassment.

“What's wrong, young lad?” A man asked behind the young Hylian's back. Link couldn't help but jump with a small gasp, looking back at the source.

It was a simple elder looking man with the softest of facial features despite the wrinkles around his face and long white beard. Despite having a bald scalp, he had long hair that flowed down to his shoulders, slightly reaching his back. He wore a rolled up white shirt with suspenders and khaki pants. Admittedly speaking, the far older Hylian looked far larger than Link.

“Well?” He inquired once more. “Are you lost or not?” Link couldn't exactly answer this without sounding stupid. All he could do was reach for his own neck and shake his head. The elder seemed to understand, beginning to gesture his hands. “ _ Can you sign? _ ” The young Hylian blinked, looking over to the old man, quickly nodding.

“ _ I only sign because I cannot speak well. _ ” he replied. 

“I see.” The elder paused, quite thoughtful. “If I may, what is your name, young man?”

“ _ Link. _ ” he spelled. The old man's eyes went wide for a split second and quickly nodded with a chuckle.

“So you're new coming employee! Quite the exemplary one as well. I'm actually the heir of the organization, you see…” Link could only gasp, finally recognizing the man before him. He quickly grabbed the elder’s hand and shook it.

“ _ I've read all of your articles! It is an honor to meet you! _ ” The Hylian gestured, to which the old man could only laugh again.

“Hey now, it isn't like you've met a celebrity. I  presume this is your first day at work, you must be looking for the laboratory. I thought Elias would show you the way…”

“ _ The secretary? They did. They even gave me a map.. _ ” Link replied, admitting. “ _ I wanted to explore the place, but got lost along the way and.. lost my map. _ ” The elder blinked, snickering before ending up in a burst of laughter lasting a small period whilst Link looking at the other with confusion.

“Oh goodness! Let me apologize. No one's ever been this brutally honest with me when it came to that situation! You're not the first employee to explore and you won't be the last. They would always lie about Elias not giving them directions and only once did I ever scold them. That got them into a lot of pressure, thus why they always seem so engaged...” He paused and Link still didn't seem to comprehend. “What I mean is that I'm glad you haven't lied to me. Now, how about I show you the way to the lab?”The Hylian’s eyes lit up, quickly nodding at the elder as that last smiled and soon began walking, presumably it being the laboratory.

It didn't took too long to arrive at the front door. Wasn't surprising since he was guided by the owner of the building and company himself. He probably knew the place better than the palm of his hand. He took out his own card, completely different from how it appeared compared to his temporary pass. He slipped it on the lock, followed by a small beep, and the door slid open such as an elevator. They both stepped inside and as soon as the elder pushed the button to the basement level, the gate soon closed and the elevator began moving down with ease.

“I’m glad you came to our organization.” The old man started. ”In fact, just in the knick of time! We’ve recently caught a completely new and unknown species. You might’ve heard it in the news a week ago.” Link paused at his question, before soon remembering something of it.

“ _ You mean a real life sea monster man caught in a fishnet? _ ”

“Yes, that one! Anyways, we’ve already verified its genes and species. Despite its anthropomorphic appearance, it is actually amphibian! It also has traits of an ocean creature, such as the hammerhead shark. It does seem to lean towards the winghead hammerhead though for how long the side of its crest is though… anyways, look ahead for yourself! It’s even awake!”

Beyond the glassed door, a huge cylinder like tank sealed under water the said creature, currently swimming up and down, pausing at each corner. Link’s eyes grew wide, his heart twisting to knots just seeing it. He had so many mixed emotions; fascination, curiosity, nervousness and to top it all, fear. It had to do with how intimidating it looked. It was covered in scars head to toe; three scratches going through his chest and ending up from its right pectoral, a huge bite mark on its left shoulders, a side of its crest nearly torn off and mostly on the edges on its limbs and fins, a fresh looking scar going through its left face, lip to crest. Its red scales and blue shades and yellow accents couldn’t help but contrast a former beauty to it.

“Link?” The elder inquired, seeing how much the younger Hylian inspected the creature bestowing the both of them. “Oh, I know. It is one of a kind! A beauty, even. I’m not sure you have noticed, but look at the ornaments it’s wearing!”

And it didn’t took long to notice as well. Silver bracelets covering its wrists and ankles with sapphire accents still remained on the being. It made him wonder for quite some time.

“Shall we take a closer look?” He suggested, the gate soon opening and allowing them to step out. Link took no time to run up to the bars that traced down to a flight of stairs. He had to study it right now! He couldn’t wait! He was soon about to reach for the stairs and run down, but the older man’s hand stopped him from going further. “A moment, now. This is the first time we see it conscious. Slow approaches might be the best options instead of startling it and make them open their defenses.” Link immediately stopped at this, realizing his little mistake. He gave the other a nervous chuckle before quickly nodding and standing back straight.

They soon went down the stairs, the younger Hylian still not helping but not tearing his eyes away from the creature. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that it suddenly began looking at them… or him especially. They were finally down and he was far bigger Link expected it being up close. It had to be almost more than 3 meters. 4 and a half, perhaps? 5 in total if you counted its tailed head. He was yet more fascinating up close. Link yet took his distances as he watched the old man take a behold at the sea creature itself. He was just as anxious, bottled up with excited despite his wrinkled appearance.

“Truly a magnificent being… though it seems to have a bigger intrigue on you rather than I.” The elder remarked, and it was no lie. As Link looked over, he noticed the creature’s golden eyes, accented with a blue from the corners looking at him intensely. Its expressions were somewhat… readable. As if it saw something it could recognize. “Well, what are you waiting for? You were all excited, why do you hesitate now?” The Hylian blinked at the sudden change. From disallowing to insisting. Guess he had no choice.

He stepped closer to the glass tank, hesitating whether to press his hand against it. So far he didn’t scare the other way. Not like it had much room to swim away from him. In fact, it approached, even closing in to height level. He slowly pressed his palm on the tank, feeling the cold touch from the solid due to the cold water concealed behind it. He swore he noticed the creature’s eyes lighten up, as if it quickly shifted expression. It did the same, its hands far larger than the Hylian’s by obvious comparison. The creature’s eyes met Link’s, intensely gazing at him with… emotion. He didn’t knew what it was, but it sure as hell piqued his interest. It was as if… it met an old friend. No, more than that.

  
“ _ Link _ ” looked what mouthed the creature, even if just meeting him at the first time. And the glass felt warm on his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's out! I'm so sorry if this took longer than expect, additionally with people waiting with anticipation! Exams are coming soon, but I'll make sure to add chapter as a weekly habit! Hopefully all of you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so grateful for the positive feedback. Again, this isn't quality fanfiction and I probably did tons of syntax errors and perhaps even confusion in the story. u_u
> 
> Chapter 2 is on its way on making as soon as this is published!


	3. LURED IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's literally no excuse for the delay of this chapter. I got lazy and put no effort whatsoever for coherence and such, so apologies in advance for the lazy writing and attempt to look witty and sarcastic throughout the story. I doubt my updates will continue monthly and there's a huge possibility that I don't even continue this to the end. 
> 
> Maybe Del Toro's Shape of Water is going to inspire me once it's released in Canada. Who knows.

Goddesses be at no mercy if it weren't the man he knew the last century. His bright golden curtain hair dangling next to his cheeks, those blue eyes reminding him of sapphire and oceans, a heart shaped face he used to love cupping in his hands, luscious like lips that he longed to taste once more. Nothing could drive Sidon as mad as the hero himself, spectacular in every way you could imagine. The Zora's chest could feel itself thumping like a percussion instrument and his eyes focused on the man in front of him. Sidon admitted being skeptical at the interesting attire the man he believed to be his long lost beloved wore. Where was his champion tunic? The Master Sword, Sheikah Slate? He always carried them around whenever and since it was his purpose.

Why didn't he had them equipped?

Oh, it didn't matter the slightest right now. What he should really ask himself was how and why was he in a sealed, admittedly claustrophobic tank. He approached himself closer to the glass and quickly noticed the other doing the same. The young Hylian pressed his palms on the tank and yet again made the Zora's heart flutter. They looked as delicate as ever. Too delicate. He lowered himself to be at his eye level, resting his far larger hands on the thick glass separating the two individuals. Such curiosity reflected the eyes of the Hylian, similar from the time they first met -- no, the time they first knew with no recollection of one another. He was yet a little hatchling when he truly met the champion himself.

His mind was flooding with memories he thought he would never recall again. But how dare would he do such a thing when he was the one that meant the world after his family. He was the very being that showed him courage, boldness and perseverance firsthand. Even his signature pose was inspired by the Hylian. Meeting him a century later had been by far his most treasured memory. Searching for a bold Hylian was all he needed, and there he was again. He saved his people from the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and along the way eased both his father and Mipha’s from the long mourn. He was such an incredible Hylian. How thankful he was during the past century. How infatuated he was.

Hopelessly falling in love for the Hylian just as his sister did.

“Link..” he mouthed across the glass, instantly remarking the other's surprise. The glass felt warm in his hands, noticing how both shared heat by the simplest contact of their palms. His gaze softened to reassure the Hylian behind the glass, but his growing tension of breaking the glass to hold the other individual grew in his gut.

The other far larger silhouette finally pulled the Hylian away from him, breaking their eye contact and leaving the Zora behind. Sidon watched as they both left him behind in his tank and he swam away from the glass.

Perhaps it was better off that way. For now.

_I hope you haven’t forgotten about me._

 

* * *

 

 

 _“I swear it knew my name!”_ Link fumbled with his hands at his unidentical sibling. _“And the way he looked at me -- it had to mean something! Maybe I reminded him of someone --”_

“Slow down, Link!”, she halted “I might know ASL but I can’t follow with your silent passionate voice! Anyyyway, can you rewind so I can take in the info?” Link quickly nodded, gesturing his hands far slower this time.

 _“I’m not sure how to keep it brief, but recently HARES caught a foreign specimen. It was something far beyond our imagination.”_ He began _. “It had the most anthropomorphic characteristics I’ve seen -- the world has seen. Covered in scars, orned with jewelry -- intimidating yet elegant. You should’ve seen it. It almost looked like it could walk on our grounds and be sentient -- like us.”_

“I see… any more deets on the thing?” Zelda asked.

 _“More than that.”_ Link exclaimed. _“We’ve discovered that its genetics are as well linked with ones of an amphibian. Perhaps it means that their way of reproducing and growing are far similar to the average frog. Something similar as a tadpole, theoretically. It’s far fetched due to its shark features, so perhaps the hatch the eggs inside before releasing them, something few species do.”_

“Shark features?” She repeated and paused. “... so, what about the fact he was aware of your name?” The Hylian’s eyes lit up at his twin’s question, his exciting seeping out from the simple look in his eyes.

 _“It was extraordinary. It couldn’t be a coincidence by the way he stared at me. It was intense yet… felt like he was seeing someone he knew. Or...”_ Link gasped, suddenly hugging his own body and trembled. _“... devouring me with his gaze.”_

“You get chills just at the thought?” Link nodded. Zelda paused once more. “Hey.. remember that one dream slash nightmare you mentioned this morning?” She inquired. “Could it be possible that you might’ve dreamed of it?”

“ _Dreamed?_ ” Link gestured.

“Probably. You said it was calling out your name--”

“ _Male._ ” Link formed the word with his hands. “ _It was a male. The one that called me out._ ”

“Then it might’ve been that fish guy--”

“ _No. Farfetched._ ”

“Maybe it isn’t as farfetched as it sounds. Oh! What if it was fate intertwining both of you?”

“Zel’a!” Link blurted out, quickly gesturing his hands. “ _You’re making it sound like a romcom!_ ”

“Since when didn’t it sound like a romcom?” Zelda teased. “Do I have to remind you how many girls you made head over heels over for back home? First there was Malon, then Paya… even a Gerudo had an eye on you! Turns out my brother get chills by a fish guy!” Link only seemed to whine at her commentary, hitting her shoulder while his twin sister laughed.

 _“It’s not funny.”_ The Hylian frantically gestured, his expression equivalent to his sign language! _“These dreams have become more and more recurring ever since.”_

“And did they consist of a shark man gazing at you like a predator? Sounds pretty kinky to me.” The Hylian’s face flushed once more at her teasing attitude, shook his head with a loud groan before standing up and walking of on his heels. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?! I’m sure there’s more to it!”

“No! Ca’ no’ trus’!” He shouted as comprehensively as he could before slamming the door behind to his room and locking it.

“Aw, come on!”

 

* * *

 

He was in the ocean again, sinking with the thread of red floating up like smoke.

What now?

This time, instead of letting himself sink to the bottom and be overwhelmed by the pressure, he decided to move, attempt to rise back to the surface. He attempted moving his arm out, reaching for the far surface only to feel a tug of pain on his shoulder. He nearly winced and only when he looked to see had he discovered the source of the bleeding. An arrow had been impaled there, almost close to his chest. But the blood didn’t seem to simply come out from here.

He used his right arm instead to swim up. It felt sore the more he moved, as if he exerted himself too much he could barely use it. It wasn’t due to the pressure.

Suddenly he felt lightheaded. Aside from the water blinding his vision, it made his sight blur far worse than before and almost literally did he felt his life slipping away from him. Instead of feeling the calmness of the ocean, panic dwelled as he then subconsciously gasped, allowing saltwater invade his system. He wanted to spit it back out right after. Bubbles come out from his gaping mouth, losing more oxygen he thought didn’t remain as much. His vision began to darken as he soon noticed the swimming figure approaching to him.

If he had more energy, he could’ve noticed more features of the creature. Like how the gaze expressed worrisome and desperation. Or the way his mouth seemed to quiver and his gills pumping out the water in order to breathe underwater.

_Please…. Don’t die on me….. please……._

_Link….._

Who was he? And why did he felt a sudden warmth envelop his body?

 

* * *

 

Link’s eyes shot themselves wide open after the event, sitting up in cold sweat and heaving at the sudden lack of air and immediate dizziness that followed. He groaned in pain at the migraine, tiredly looking at the clock to see it was only 3:33 AM. He almost looked defeated. He tiredly moved his body up, lazily making his way to the front door with tipsy, clumsy moves before reaching the door he never recalled locking after his little discussion with his sister. He whined, reaching the doorknob and unlocked only to meet a pitch black hallway.

 _Great, just like in the horror movies where there’s actually someone or something lingering in the hallway and leaps at you and maul you like prey,_ Link huffed, leaning against the walls of his apartment and dragging himself to the other end of the corridor where the bathroom was. He was too exhausted to even open the lights. Blame the ghosts if he broke a vase. After a few bumps here and there, he finally managed to reach for the front door. He clicked open the switch, getting blinded by the sudden light and hazily went to get the aspirin before the mirror trapdoor.

It all went down very quickly. Popping the cap and taking two pills and take a gulp from a glass. The effects almost immediately kicked in, the relief far more immense he would’ve want it to be. At least he was feeling better. He set the medicine back in the cabinet, set the glass away and closed the mirror.

Only to meet someone he thought was him, but not entirely.

It had to be him though: his face was the same as his, contrasting his spaced eyes and soft jawlines, golden hair and thick eyebrows. The only thing that was off putting was what he was wearing. He looked back at himself, seeing clear as crystals that he was simply wearing boxers and a plain white shirt. His reflection on the other hand…

Historical garment. A cyan tunic he swore he remembered seeing in his university with the same markings, resembling of a sword. His expression was far more stoic and determined than his, his stance not changing no matter how much Link fidgeted. The Hylian noticed the ancient technology hanging on the other’s -- his other self’s waist, the markings of the Sheikah if his memory served him right.

That symbol sure was recurring. Almost as much as the Triforce.

Link approached and to his surprise so did his reflection. His other self reached his arm out, almost looking as if he was pressing on the glass. Link hesitated for a bit, reluctantly lifting his arm up and slowly reached out for the other's. He was basically lured in like a magnet and as soon as he made contact with the mirror, a surge of energy and flashes of images came through him.

He immediately pulled away with a frantic gasp, the lights flickering for a bit until he saw his actual self looking back at him with a terrified and confused look. He looked down at his palm, his hand shivering but looking intact as ever.

What the hell was this all about?

Nevertheless,  he doubted he'll get some sleep now.

 

* * *

 

There was no way in hell he could explain this to Zelda. First there's already the fact he claimed the creature knowing him by his first name, now a reflection that probably had balls of steel made him trip out and see images of events he doesn't even recall. And the more he thought of the shark creature, the more it felt like a sense of comfort.

 _Yeah, totally a normal thing to happen,_ Link hissed to himself, shaking his head as he held on a pole, surrounded by a small number of Gorons and Gerudo, yet its majority were Hylian and Sheikah. He was far too worked up with the passing events it ironically had him exhausted. Second day at your dream job and you already feel dreadful.

Great.

He finally made his way from to his destination, exiting as a small havoc between a young Goron and a middle aged woman who seemed to take most of the offense.

He rolled his eyes. How absurd could this get?

He entered the building and got greeted by the Secretary from last day before he made his way back to the laboratory. As the glass elevator made its way down, Link was alone with his thoughts. Not the best thing to have right now, but did he have the choice?

Well, as far as things went, what could happen next? Will the creature try and get his attention? What was it that made him know his name? What could the jewelry mean? Will they have to conduct more experiments? Will they have to eventually dissect him. He really hoped not.

Why did he suddenly care for the creature?

Link shook his head. Whatever were in those aspirins got him to trip balls.

The elevator finally made his way to the lab floor and to his surprised, the captive creature wasn't in the big tank. He noticed the elder man walking around the quarters and the Hylian didn't hesitate to walk towards him. The man soon noticed and greeted him with a small.

“Ah, Link! It's great to see you've made it here.” he exclaimed.

_“What's going on? Where's the creature?”_

“Ah, yes! Perfect question to ask. Ever since the it saw you, it couldn't stop agitating in his tank. We believed it began to grow claustrophobic in its tank, so we instead applied him in our larger ones. You wouldn't believe the speed of it swimming, it was almost as swift as a swordfish, up to 85 kilometers per hour!”

Link mouthed the digits to himself in honest astonishment, eyes widening. A creature of such large scale could really be able to swim through such distance within a short time period? Yet his figure were so out of proportion. Perhaps it had to do with it, giving it’s advantages when moving underwater. It probably did have its disadvantages when out of the water, giving full exposure of its abdo--

“Link? Are you listening?” The elder asked, tilting his head to the Hylian deep in thought. It caught the other off guard, tints of red growing on his cheeks in embarrassment as he bowed his head in apology.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Link signed. _“Just that simple information had me thinking of what could cause him to go this fast. It’s kind of my job to explain these kinds of things anyways.”_

“Really now?” The old man pondered. ”That certainly has its advantages in the field. We’re glad your university recommended someone like you. We need people with a quick mind like you to explain such extended theories. It makes all the more thorough and entertaining. I believe there was a saying how quiet people have the loudest minds.” The elder smiled fondly at the young Hylian for a bit. “See your disability as an advantage. It’ll get you far as where you are is the result of it.”

He began walking off, gesturing Link to come over. He complied with no answer and followed the elder. Talk about a sudden motivational speech. It did kind of helped him… made him feel better about himself, little to no reason since he was never picked on his dysarthria. Perhaps he knew someone with a similar case like his and persevered?

That’d be cool.

They finally arrived at one of the larger tanks that presumably kept the newfound specimen. It was big enough to keep a quad of dolphins at minimum. So spacious yet… so empty. Link reached over and pressed a hand on the glass, searching with his eyes the creature from yesterday (and perhaps in his dreams too).

An abrupt flash of red went by for a second, causing Link to almost trip backwards and fall. It immediately clicked that it was what he was looking for. Such an astonishing speed! The moment he approached, the sea dweller had already made its way at the back of the tank, stopping its course with a twirl and “hanging” against the wall.

It turned its head and immediately noticed the Hylian across the tank. He pushed himself off the wall and kicked its short legs to reach the other side. Even for its ridiculous height and disproportion, it still managed to be elegant to the end.

Almost like a mermaid.

It arrived across with no effort, pressing its large palms against the glass where the Hylian’s were. Its gaze were the exact same from the previous day: intense and perhaps even emotional. To more he looked, the more he realized the ends of the creature’s lips began to move upwards.

Was it smiling?

Link was taken aback. As soon as he was about to turn his head and remark its behavior to the elder, the man had already seem to be long gone.

It was only him and the sea dweller.

The Hylian felt like he had no choice but to leave. Clearly there were some tasks he would have to get assigned with. But before he could turn his heel and leave the other behind, a loud sound came from the tank and immediately took Link's attention. The creature was slamming his fists against the glass and once they made eye contact once more, its hands moved in a pattern only few could understand, said few including Link himself. And obviously, it was very much to the Hylian's surprise to understand that this new creature the world had discovered was attempting to communicate with him.

_“Don't go.”_


End file.
